


Hide and Seek

by Kaysigns



Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Hide and Seek, good bois, soft bois, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: On Halloween the Sanders family decides to play a little game of hide and seek tag, with an actual bogeyman to chase them and add to the horror
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757491
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween y'all, and happy Samhain to anyone who celebrates it ^-^  
> this is loosely based off of an idea I got while watching a short horrorish animation called La Noria on Youtube (it doesn't really resemble anything from the animation anymore, but that's where I got the initial inspiration) and felt it would be cool to post this on Halloween

Logan snuck through the house as silently as possible, Patton clinging tightly to his arm. It was midnight, the lights had been shut off, and no moon shone through the windows. This had been an awful idea from the start, why had Roman been so excited to do this?

The two reached the living room with no real issue, finding their dad lying on the couch scrolling through his phone. Logan poked his arm, causing him to jump back with a yelp, shining the light of his phone at them. “Shh!” Patton hushed him. Dad calmed down quickly at the sight of his youngest sons, the slight amount of fear in their eyes only worrying him a little bit.

“Don’t like the dark?”

“It is a bit scary.” Logan admitted quietly.

“Are you not scared of the  _ monster of the night _ ?” Dad spoke with a story-teller tone, wiggling his fingers for the effect. Logan stared blankly.

“The one playing the “monster of the night” role is Virgil, so no, I’m not.”

“Could we play with the lights on?” Patton whimpered.

“We could, but Virgil can’t move around as easily in the light, remember? Would you guys be okay with flashlights?” Before either could respond, a loud shriek came from upstairs, followed by pounding footsteps running to the stairway down.

A sinister laugh followed the footsteps. “Get back here you little—wait, Roman the stairs—you could fall, careful—careful!” Roman quickly slowed down at Virgil’s command.

The moment his feet landed on the ground floor, the glow of five purple eyes peered over the railing in Roman’s direction. Roman resumed the role of horror movie character and ran screaming. Virgil slid down the stairway and chased after, Roman arguing about wanting a rematch the moment he got caught.

Thomas chuckled listening to it, pulling out two small flashlights from the kitchen’s junk drawer and bringing them back to Logan and Patton. “You might wanna find somewhere to hide soon. He’ll be on the lookout right when he’s done fighting with Roman.” The two nodded, Patton excitedly clicking his light on and off. They made their way to the stairway, deciding to hide in their dad’s room.

Right as they left Roman came to the living room to pout, Virgil trailing after him with a satisfied grin on his lips; seems like he’d won the fight. “You snuck up on me, it’s not fair!”

“How could I have snuck up on you? It’s pitch black for you, sure, but my eyes glow in the dark!”

“You just appeared behind me! That’s against the rules!”

“I waited for you to turn around for a whole minute, you were just standing there spaced out!” Roman huffed, sitting on the couch.

“It’s not even that scary. You’re bad at being scary, V. You broke character when I was going down the stairs.”

“Sometimes breaking character is a good thing.” Thomas chimed in. “It’s better to break character than break your skull.” Roman hummed, lost in thought.

“I wanna scare Logan. What’s something that scares him?”

“ _ Is _ there anything that scares him?”

“He freaked out once while we were watching a horror movie.” Thomas pointed out. “He doesn’t like blood.”

“Stage blood!” Roman shouted.

“Roman,” Thomas held back a sigh, “I’ll do a lot for you, bud, I really will. But I’m not making stage blood.”

“What about ketchup? Ketchup is basically blood.”

“I’m not covering you in ketchup either.” Thomas chuckled, checking his phone for the time. “Oh gosh, it’s getting late. You guys should be getting to bed soon.”

“What? No!” Roman protested.

“Vee, could you—”

“I’ll capture the children.”

“That’s a weird way of phrasing it, but thanks.” With that Virgil disappeared into the darkness, back on the search.

* * *

Patton and Logan hid in the closet, their flashlights hid under their shirts to make the light a bit less blinding. They whispered back and forth, trying to stay quiet but at the same time finding the silence unbearable.

Virgil appeared in the bedroom, hearing them in the closet immediately. He could just tell them it was time for bed, but that would be boring. So he crept up to the closet silently, hearing Logan shush Patton as he began getting a bit too loud.

He drummed his claws on the closet door, causing Patton to yelp and shuffle further inside. Logan shushed him again, this time noticeably alarmed. Virgil slowly reached a hand in, pulling the door open. One of their flashlights shone on his hand; Virgil could hear their breath hitch as their mind seemed to attempt to decipher whether they were safe or not.

He pulled the door open fully and stared down at them. Seeing Patton right in front of him staring up in utter terror immediately sent a wave of guilt crashing down on him, but the look of relief once the kid recognized who he was almost made it worth it.

Virgil knelt in front of them, grinning as evilly as he could manage. “Found you.”

“We weren’t really trying.” Logan claimed.

“Doesn’t matter, still found you.”

“We could’ve made it a lot harder, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on. Dad says it’s time for bed.”

“Can we stay up a bit longer?” Patton asked with big, puppy-like eyes.

Virgil smirked. “I mean, begging for a few more hours is always an option.”

**Author's Note:**

> the story I hinted at in the end notes of the last chapter will come next, Halloween just kinda got in the way. I'm excited to figure out how to write Nico tho


End file.
